edgextyrofandomcom-20200214-history
Lycanaxx
Lycanaxx was born in the year 1244 A.T. on the outskirts of Lumia City, to an unknown Skahasi exile from Khanis and a Worgon farmer mother. Not much is know about his father except that he was once a Soldier and that he gave Lycanaxx his Skahasi name. Lycanaxx only met his father once at age ten and notably was given his father's Onisidian FulSword. Right around the time of his mother's death, Lycanaxx noticed that he is less a Worgon and more of a hybrid of races, and has traits of what is a blurry image of his father. Sickly most of his life and an outcast to society, Lycanaxx turned to the forests for survival and made homes in caves from area to area. Not being strong enough to kill the Fang Wolf's that infest the forests. Lycanaxx turned to stealing food from local markets, and running small scale gambling operations on the street. Growing weaker and weaker and gaining more and more deformations, Lycanaxx is forced to remove his tale, outer ears and scales ( from his Skahasi DNA ). Falling in the street dying from his genetic disease, a man brings him in by name of Gual Hemroot, who is a potion and exlier maker, and uses them on Lycanaxx to bring him to full capacity and then some. Gual takes Lycanaxx into his wing and raises him as his own. Lycanaxx is taught over time the skill of advanced alchemy and starts to dawn his trademark shrowd to cover his now very Skahasi chest. Gaul who owns Gual Alchemy a small business is told he must shut down, but Lycanaxx not allowing this to actaully happen, starts what later becomes a large scale gambling operation. " The Operation " as Lycanaxx calls it brings in enough to cover the buisness loses and more...which then spurs Lycanaxx to buy his trademark " Redbone-Greysteel Armor " set and his classic Worgon Flintlock. As things start to show stablity, Gual, Lycanaxx's beloved father figure finds out about the operation causeing him to close The Operation or " Face corruption of the mind, body and soul ". Coinsidering Gaul's words he has no time before a rival operation the 434 Mafia find's Lycanaxx's home at a time when he had just leavt to consider Gual's words. Gaul is tortued and killed to send a message...which Lycanaxx recieves when he returned home. Enraged Lycanaxx finds and storms the 434's lair just as they are systematically killing Lycanaxx's " Do Men ". Lycanaxx storms the faclity but is captured and beaten unconscious and taken to the 434's leader " Guy Fang ". After taunts and more beatings Lycanaxx unleashes his inner beast " The Hybrid " a Skahasi-Worgon beast form, that from which he's able to kill Guy's henchmen and charge Guy Wolf himslef out of the window..with himself. Wakeing up at the bottom of the building bloody and exhausted, Lycanaxx flees from a now forming riot ( due to him exposed deformations ). Lycanxx flees to the only place he still knows...his old home. On arrival Lycanxx finds and note hidden reading " To ever escape the world your in and find the grace of the stars " Lycanaxx takes the note and instructions and blindly follows it with hope theres something at the end, with the mob still on his back he flees into the forest, only to be teleported to a place of games and madness...Where he'll have to rise if he wishes to survive.